X and Y
by ColdAndrogyny
Summary: "You have to choose between one of them, before you get yourself hurt" Kanji has began a new relationship with an old friend, and this causes a stir in the Investigation Team. Naoto, on the other hand, is still coming to terms with her feelings towards Kanji, and soon realises that her feelings may be more than just friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Dolls and Tea

**X and Y by ColdAndrogyny**

**Summary: **You have to choose between one of them, before you get yourself hurt.

**Genre: Romance/Friendship, some Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort **

**Rated: T**

**A/N:** This is set 5 years after the incident in 2011 concerning the Inaba murders. It's 2016 presently. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dolls and Tea**

_17th September 2016_

It was a normal day in the shop Tatsumi Textiles and by normal day: the sky is grey filled with cloud banks that hid the sun, and a slight drizzle of rain. Customers come and go, picking up their orders of new fabric from the finest silk and cotton, hand picked, hand woven, fair trade, authenticity and all. Business was grand with the increase of doll commissions, customers ordered ridiculous customs; "I wanna bunny in a totoru suit wearing a top hat and dinosaur slippers!" pleaded a kid once, tugging on her mother's skirt repeatedly. "Yo, mister! Mind makin' me and mah babe matchin keychain dolls holdin puzzle piece that fit together! Oh yeah... Urrrr... Might as well make the dolls two bears. We love em bears!" said a dazed, Ill-mannered kid that was roughly 13 years old. And the last commission made the day of the crafter - "Yeah...Can you please make a doll that looks like my crush..." Said a teenage boy reluctantly as he passed the crafter a Polaroid picture of a cute looking, sweet girl: short, dark hair, light brown eyes, coral tinted cheeks and lips, subtle make up that emphasized her beauty and a small petite body, wrapped by fashionable clothing of interesting patterns - '_plaid, argyle and stripe. Pattern whore much?'_ Thought the crafter, but he dismissed the thought and agreed to the timid boy's request. "Thanks again mister!"

"Just call me, Kanji."

"Alright, Kanji-senpai." A smile formed at the kid's face, but soon turned to a frown that concerned the tall man towering over him. The boy looked down, and added. "I'm sorry if this seems like a big request, but..." He paused, and finally looked up to Kanji, his eyes somewhat teary. "... is it alright if you finish it by tomorrow afternoon? I..."

"- Lemme guess, girl you like is leaving and you wanna give it tah her before she leaves?" Kanji cut the boy off, easily predicting the reason that caused the boy to sheepishly nod, and looked down again wiping another set of tears with the sleeve of his hand.

"Jeez kid, don't cry. Girls don't like sissies so get a grip! I'll finish it by tomorrow! Heck, by tonight even!" He proudly said, encouraging the boy who was profoundly looking at him with a sense of relief. The next part was hard to admit, but he needed to cheer the kid up..."'sides, this ain't the first time I've made a doll. I've got so much practice knitting one _['one' hahahaha, lies]_ for a girl I like, I could do it blind."

The teenage boy laughed, his face glowing. Kanji smiled at him and the boy introduced himself as Motomiya Koutaro, a 1st year in Yasogami High. Koutaro bowed and gratified his thanks at Kanji before he left and gave a surprisingly fair amount of money left in a pink pastel envelope.

That day, Kanji Tatsumi went straight to start Koutaro's commission; looking back and forth to his collection of craft supplies and the girl in the picture, figuring out which supplies he needed to make sure that the girl in the picture, Koutaro's crush, would appreciate it, and hopefully form a relationship between the two. '_Would he like it as a plush? Or a knitted doll?'_ Kanji thought, questioning himself before grabbing a set of knitting needles after laying out a surprisingly amount of colored felt and patterned fabrics. He decided to go with the knitted doll as he was more experienced at it, and he knew that anything with knitting included,he would guarantee a major success.

The front door of the shop opened, the bell hanging from the door rung indicating another customer. After setting his supplies for Koutaro's doll on his desk, Kanji rushed to the shop, stopping dead in his tracks when he recognized a familiar face.

The girl was average height, roughly 5'6. Her light ginger hair _[dyed, you can tell from the roots]_ was medium length, tied up so her short low pony-tail sat a top her right shoulder, and her fringe was in all directions over her forehead. Her eyes were bright hazel green, long eyelashes from a probable abuse of brown mascara, and her skin was pale, cool toned and pink. Her face was heart shaped, and her body shape was thin, petite with a slight curvature on the waist to the hips, an hourglass figure, obvious as her tight, long-sleeved sweater hugged her body, and a pair of denim skinny jeans paired with matching boots that were knee high. To another guy, she would have been stunning, a beauty, cute and sexy, a combination something Yosuke or Teddie would appreciate. Yet Teddie will find any girl appealing, save for Ohtani-san.

But to Kanji, The girl was no other than Yukihiro Haruhi; A girl that Kanji knew as a child during his elementary school days. Kanji reminisced the day Haruhi would tease him for sewing her torn bag together, and this caused a chain of reaction that had made Kanji Tatsumi the laughing stock of the whole town, and was, and never will be again, the town delinquent. Yet, the Haruhi standing there in front of looked matured, and apologetic: Her eyebrows were twisted, in a slight frown, and her mouth had a slight smile. This was the face of the girl who's about to say 'It's been a while'.

_Body language, facial expression, must keep an eye on those to understand someone._

"It's been a while" said Haruhi. Kanji was to begin screaming 'I knew it', his abilities to read people had improved. Yet, he had some self-restraint and gave a slight smirk at Haruhi, his arms crossed against his tightening chest.

"Yeah...sure has." Kanji replied, his voice cool and calm.

Haruhi stepped closer to Kanji, making him slightly flinch. Yet the man thought to himself that he was taller, heck bigger, he was dominant now, not like when they were kids and she had the whole boys in their class gang up on him with homophobic slurs. However, Kanji was taken aback when Haruhi bowed in front of him, deep and held for long.

"I'm sorry!"

Kanji was astounded that his mouth was in mid gasp, eyes wide, his hand reaching for the back of his head in attempt to scratch his hair.

Before Kanji could say a word, Haruhi kept going, her upper body still bent down, while her hands placed together on her knees.

"I know it's been a while since we have seen each other Kanji-kun, but what I did before was completely immature and I solemnly, apologize for my mistakes!"

Kanji tried to make a sound -

"- I know you won't be able to forgive me, but please know that I came back here in hopes to redeem myself from what I have done -"

Kanji finally made a sound.

"- Wait! Holddup! Breathe, Dammit!" Kanji swore, and at the back of his head thanked that his mother was out shopping not able to hear him swear in her shop.

Haruhi finally bent up and straightened herself again. Her cheeks were puffy, _'she was definitely out of breathe'_ thought Kanji, her mouth was trembling and she inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"Lemme close the shop first. It's time to close anyways. Then we will talk."

* * *

Kanji made his way to his kitchen preparing two cup full of green tea for him and his mother. He set the tray of tea on the kotatsu and took his mug, sipping the tea while he eyed Haruhi, sitting opposite him on the kotatsu.

Haruhi made a cough, indicating her want to continue the conversation. But Kanji finished his mug of tea without noticing, and slammed it on the tray and made his line.

"You...you..." Kanji didn't prepare how to start his line. "...you changed."

"I certainly hoped I did. I pretty much wanted to come back to Inaba a changed woman."

"Yeah, but...what the hell! You come here saying you're sorry and and..."

"But I am, Kanji-kun. Terribly. Ever since I left to go abroad and heard about you over there and how you became, I felt responsible."

Kanji paused and agreed to the line. _'She was responsible, heck, she was the one who started it. Making a big fuss just cause I sewed her damn bag together! Her books may have fallen out!'_ Yet, Kanji was simply quite grateful that she came back and apologized. In fact, she was the only one of his school bullies that ever did. Probably due to the fact none of his previous school bullies wanted to face the former delinquent, but something about Haruhi impressed Kanji - she wasn't scared.

Haruhi gave out a sigh, and leaned her cheek to her palm. "I came back feeling bad about it. I didn't understand then, but now I do. You were just helping me out, but I was too idiotic to figure that out"

"So you came back to Inaba just to apologise to me?"

_Impressed?_

"Yes."

_Impressed._

"Took you long enough." He mused, looking out the window at the rain that began progressing strongly, from a faint pitter-patter on the roof.

"Tickets to Japan are expensive. Especially if you're from the other side of the world." She informed.

"Why now?" Kanji questioned, looking back at Haruhi who began looking cold, her pale face ever so slightly getting paler. If possible.

She laughed lightly under her sigh, and looked down, fiddling with the oranges that were on a bowl on the center of the kotatsu.

"Umm...international scholarship to Kyoto Sekai University. I'm studying a manga course. " Haruhi responded, with the addition of information. Kanji became fascinated and learned that Haruhi wants to take a manga course in Kyoto, but stopped in her hometown Inaba first for 3 weeks due to the fact her semester does not begin until early September. Her parents are still back in England with her family, so Haruhi had no relative to stay with during her stay so she currently residents at the Amagi Inn. Kanji couldn't help but ask,

"Hey, Haruhi, umm... Jusso y'know, well I wanna know if why you left?" And then he added "Wassit cause of me?"

The girl before him stiffened slightly, and looked down, her cheeks flushed with a tint of red. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty, so she resided and told him straight.

"No. You were not the cause of my leave. My parents found a new job in that country and decided to take me along with them."

"Ahhh... Well-"

"Please, Kanji-kun. Listen to me. Last thing I need for you is to believe you pushed me away. Never did you-"

"But I did..."

She frowned.

"No. What that girl was back then was a stupid, ignorant, stubborn, idiot! I know it was me then, but I regret what I had done and I wish for you to never believe it was your fault. It was not-"

"Alright! Jeeez. I forgive yah. Calm down and breathe again!" Kanji ordered, his voice echoing across the room and hopefully not the neighbors.

Haruhi began breathing in and out again, her breathe wheezy, as if she was in an asthma attack. But at the end of her breathing compilation, she gave Kanji a smile and if you look closely, a small tear at the inner corner of her left eye.

"Thank you, Kanji-kun."

"Whatever."

She laughed at his attitude and tear began falling out of her eyes. _Tears of joy? _

"Hey...y'know. It's raining out? So ummm.. Wanna get some Aiya beef bowl?" Kanji offered, his gaze focused on a particular box that contained his sewing kit. _'Sorry, Koutaro's crush doll, gotta make you later'_ he apologized mentally and smiled to himself.

"Wait! Aiya is still open?" She said in an interested and surprised tone that startled Kanji, flinching and taken aback.

"Hell yeah!" He responded, his fist pumping out of excitement that was caught from Haruhi's contagious enthusiasm.

She laughed once again and stood up from the kotatsu, stretching her arms and legs. Kanji did the same too, and he watched Haruhi move to the clothing rack to grab her jacket. Kanji noticed the almost cold cup of tea left for his mother, yet he knew, even before he made it, she was going to be late.

"Want the tea?" He asked Haruhi, and she grinned at him, her face in a dewy, content glow.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N:** _Bear_ with me, this is my first fan fiction. I wanted this chapter to focus more on Kanji meeting a girl from his childhood days and how he reacts to it. He's a pretty forgiving dude, but he's not one to forget. I apologise for any grammatical and spelling errors. Please feel free to tell if I have done so, so I shall fix it.

**Disclaimer**: Characters in this story are from the games Persona 4 by Atlus.

- Haruhi Yukihiro is an OC, but based on a canon unnamed character, so she is pretty much still owned by Atlus.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: **_

Rise and Naoto are out to watch a movie and they form an espionage duo as Rise finds Kanji shopping with a girl in Okina City.

_**Little script sneak peek:**_

**Rise:** "Naoto-kun! Whom arth thy GURL with thou arth Kanjeh in thy craft store?!

**Naoto:** Why are you speaking, or more so attempting to speak like a Shakespearean character?

**Rise:** Cause thy beautiful, noble, Detective Prince speaks in such fancey language, and I shall fit in and adapt to thy act.

**Naoto:** You're an imbecile.


	2. Chapter 2: Meat and Dresses, Part I

**Chapter 2: Meat and Dresses, Part I**

_18th September 2016_

Okina City hasn't changed a bit since the incident five years ago; the same shops still stood, the same staff in the shops, it's as if nothing ever changed, except for the cinema as it is showing different films. I preferred it that way. I didn't mind change, but ever so slightly, I preferred that things stayed the same, but time is our enemy, and by every second we grow older. I am 21 years old. I reminisced the time I desired to grow old, be a big _'boy'_, but as of now, I felt scared to grow old. There will soon be a time I will grow into a full pledge middle aged woman, have a husband, a child, or more, and I will soon retire from my beloved career and pass it on to my offspring in hopes that they will carry on the Shirogane name and lineage.

Yet Again, my friend, my best friend, was one to present me to a new world where time didn't exist, where the thought of old age and problems was insignificant. She was one to show me to be carefree, live and love life, and tell me that there's no need to think about the downs of the future, but only the perks. Rise Kujikawa, my best friend. Even though we were polar opposites, Rise-chan was indeed in fact, one of my cherished friends, and even if we contrasted each other, we understood everything about each other.

However, there were times where Rise would go out of the spectrum and twist conversations into her own accord. For example, right now...

"Boys! We need to talk about boys!" She demanded during our conversation concerning our current jobs: me as a private detective and her as a pop-sensation idol.

"You know I can't contribute to that topic." I informed her as we sat down on one of the benches overlooking a car park that consisted of three cars only: a grey, rusty Chevrolet, roughly one decade old, almost flat on the right front tire. A silver family Toyota that had bumper stickers and signs that read: **Children On Board**, **Best Mother In The World**, and **World's No. 1 Father!** And at the far end, Rise's white, polished Honda Fit that resembled fine, shiny pearls under the morning, 11 o'clock sunlight.

Rise sipped her iced tea loudly, and let out a loud, refreshed 'ahhhh'. I could see that she closed her eyes behind her pink and white shades that resembles the glasses we used in the TV World. She welcomed the sun, the vitamin D, to envelope her clear, newly tanned skin and she smiled widely before she turned to me and said "Seriously, though Naoto-kun, you need to start opening yourself up to more guys! That nice body of yours ain't gonna last!"

I blushed at the compliment, and eyed at my body reminding myself that today I wasn't wearing a binder, and that my usual attire was missing, instead replaced by a plaid, closed collar blue dress, cut to the knee, that showed my curves. Noticing that Rise was still eyeing me, even though her hazel eyes are hidden by the dark spectacles, I knew she was waiting for me to say something about the matter.

"I'm not really interested in anyone at the moment." I told her, in a serious tone, but she took it like it was a note and crumpled the paper, throwing it into the bin as if that line was insignificant to her.

"No! No! No!" She repeated, hitting my shoulder with the palm of her hand three times simultaneously. "Naooootttooooo..." She whined "you're so boorrriiinnnnnggg..."

"Well my apologise if I'm not like you! I literally have no interest in anyone" I reminded her, crossing my arms against my chest and making a small pout.

She tugged my dress, and shook me multiple times until I got light headed. I playfully slapped her arm to stop her, and she exclaimed a loud 'oww'.

"Okay fine!" She finally gave up, holding her hands up as if she was about to get arrested for her crimes.

* * *

We spent a good whole half an hour on that bench talking about our careers; Rise's trip to America didn't last too long, but she told me ecstatically that she was proud and delighted that her fame had become world wide, not just in Japan. Her recent debut in America was a hit, and she will likely return again in the upcoming winter for a christmas shoot and recording with a famous american singer. But she reassured that she will return to Inaba before Christmas. I was proud to say that she's my friend, she has matured so much since the day she faced her shadow - Although, since she was still the normal, love-stricken, giddy, _'whipped'_ (as Yosuke-senpai put it), and enamoured friend of mine, it was obvious for her to bring up the topic about her relationship with Souji-senpai.

During college, Senpai and Rise-chan formed a relationship, first platonic, but I remembered the time during golden week when we held Senpai a welcome back party. Both Rise and Senpai couldn't hold their affections any longer and gave in and suddenly kissed right in front of the whole group. The kiss went for a while, that Yosuke-san had to karate chop their embrace, this of course lead to interest Chie-senpai, and it would have seemed that Yosuke-senpai had a new found love on martial arts due to Chie-san's excessive martial arts marathon in the cinema that she forced him to attend as well. Long story short, two unbreakable relationships had formed in the investigation group, that not even a karate chop can break the bond. This made me smile. I was happy for them.

But suddenly, my thoughts began to wonder if I will ever pursue a relationship with anyone. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I didn't want it to be anyone. I desired it to be someone who I knew well, and who knew me, what I really was. Love was rare, and I never received that other than from the love of my grandfather, Yakushiji, and my best friends. I reminisced the time I received heavy loads of love letters from both genders, and during my work, some younger clients of mine would try to ask me out, or in somewhat rare cases, confess their love for me. I would always smile to myself whenever that happened; not because of flattery, but because they didn't know who I was physically, and mentally.

In my head I could hear Yamato-Takeru laugh like a little child. He giggled and buzzed, and I wondered for a moment on how extraordinary was the fact that I can withstand his acts.

"What is it?" I thought to myself, hoping he will know that it's directed to him.

_"You're so oblivious"_ He said, and I could picture him in my mind holding his stomach in a fit of laughter, rolling around. I sighed.

"Elaborate!" I demanded him mentally.

_"Neverminnddddd"_ he said saucily. As much as I adore my persona, his down side was that he was always sarcastic and sassy. I always doubted why I had him as my persona, usually when he's like this, we're nothing alike. Yet, Yamato-Takeru knew when to become serious and when to have fun, I guess he absorbed some of Rise-chan's lecturing. I smiled again.

Rise got up, stretched her arms and looked at the time on her watch. And I took it as a sign that the movie we were about to watch was to start soon.

"Let's go get some popcorn!" She shouted, fist pumping the air as she dragged me into the cinema. I felt light headed again.

* * *

"I...I... He died!" Rise bawled, digging her forehead onto my shoulder as she clutches my arm, dragging me down to the earth. I eased her out of it, letting go of her hold and giving her a pat on the back - something I learned from my grandfather who would pat my back whenever I'm upset.

Rise rubbed her eyes repeatedly, and she whimpered, tears still streaming down. I sighed, my arms folded across my chest. "It wasn't that bad." I told her.

"Yes it was!" She corrected me, and pouted. She resembled a stubborn little girl as she slouched down on a seat in front of the Cafe Chagall. Her arms and legs were crossed, and her pouty expression stayed. I couldn't help but sigh again.

We rested in front of the cafe for a couple of minutes before we walked again, touring the area once again. Rise finally snapped out of her dilemma so quickly, it's as if Yukiko-senpai casted an amrita on her. She turned into her cheery self again and dragged me across the entire perimeter of Okina City for a whole, full 3 hours, until we stopped in a food court.

I sat down on one of the seats, and looked at Rise who was squinting far ahead. It was not my interest to see who she was gawking at, probably another man. I felt sorry for Seta-senpai.

"I'm gonna go get us some steak skewers! Be right back!" Rise said quickly, and before I could reject the steak skewers and wanted a takoyaki set instead, she zoomed off, a cloud of dust and wind was the only thing she left.

_ "That girl is unbelievable." _

* * *

It was almost 15 minutes since Rise-chan's departure to gather the meat skewers, and I was beginning to impatiently tap my foot every second on the concrete floor. The food court almost resembled the one in Junes and it brought me back memories during our investigation team days. Memories evoked into my mind as I sat patiently waiting for Rise. There was one specific time where the team gathered for a study session, but only the conversation of Chie-Senpai and Yosuke-Senpai filled the atmosphere...

_"Is that your way of saying you'll lend me your notes, if I buy you a melon soda?" Yosuke-senpai asked, quite flustered due to Satonaka-san's bribery. _

_"Could be." Chie-san said with a cunning smile._

_ I was beginning to get a sense of friendly vibe between the two, which was usually rare since the two second years would always argue. I commented, "Hmhm, Yosuke-San and Chie-San seem to get along well." And I meant for the line to be safe, free from any false assumptions, yet... _

_"Why don't you two date?" Rise suggested, giggling as she cooed at the two second years. _

_Chie-san quickly replied "Never!" _

_- and Yosuke-san was in mid gasp after the rejection. "That was quick...!" _

_I grinned along with Yukiko-san and Seta-senpai, as I listened to the small banter of my friends. And at that moment, even if we were off topic and were supposed to learn about trigonometry, I thanked to the heavens that I gained such friends. _

_The memory continued, Rise turning her head towards me and suggesting once again, giggling . "You too, Naoto! You could go out with..." _

My memory faded, washed by the sound of Rise screaming my name.

"Naoto-kun!"

I shot my head to her, and she rushed to me carrying two sticks of meat skewers, her thick-heeled shoes hitting against the hard, concrete floor.

As Rise reached me, shoving the two skewers onto my hands, she gasped a wide, heavy intake of breathe and she leaned down, her upper body bent low, while her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily, inhaling and exhaling until she finally said a word.

"Naoto- ...kun!" She struggled to say, tired and weak from her running. I eyed at her with my pair of blue eyes, waiting for her to continue her sentence. "Whom arth thy...GURL...with thou arth...Kanje-h...in thy craft store?!" She fluently, yet, struggled due to her lack of air supply, said in English...Shakespearean?

I was slightly impressed with Rise's fluent English, but at the same time I wasn't surprised; If you were to travel on the other side of the world and sing a long with English speaking singers, you had to learn the language. I myself, due to the fact some of the cases I had to do we're abroad, I had to learn a few languages; French, German and my most fluent foreign language, English.

I finally asked her, of course in English. If she wanted to speak a foreign language, then by all means, Detective Naoto Shirogane accepts the challenge - "why are you speaking, or more so attempting to speak like a Shakespearean character?"

Rise laughed, a sly smile forming on her lips. I recognised the facial expression and body language she was performing; a sly grin, her fingers scratching her chin, her head held high - this was the expression of a girl who was proud of herself.

" 'cos thy beautiful, noble, Detective Prince speaks in such fance-y language - " She snatched her skewer from my hands and shot it up above our heads like a wand, the end pointing at the vast, blue, cloud-full sky. " - and I shall fit in and adapt to thy act."

"You're an imbecile" I commented, in Japanese now.

Rise laughed for a while before sitting next to me and taking a bite out of her steak skewer. She chewed first before she shot her face to me, all serious and curious at the same time. I was intrigued.

"I saw Kanji with a girl in the craft store." She began, and hoped for a reaction from me. All I can hear was Yamato-Takeru buzzing insanely in my head.

"So?"

"So? Aren't you a little bit curious who it might be?"

"It's Kanji-kun"

"Yeah! But with a girl!" She shouted, and I felt deafened from the echo of her voice in my ears and the constant buzzing of Yamato-Takeru. I pleaded him to stop.

"Just because one of our companion is with a girl, doesn't conclude anything significant." I told both of them, my persona, and my best friend.

Rise sighed, and rested her hand on my shoulder, tapping it gently. She bore the same expression someone would do if they were disappointed with you. And ever so slightly, I was beginning to be intrigued by what she really desires from me.

"Tut tut tut. Oh Naoto. You haven't learned?"

"Learned what?"

"Kanji is with someone? And I don't know who this girl is, but she was soooo pretty..." Rise-chan stared into space as she reminded herself of the 'girl'. "...I mean! Moronji can't get a girl that cute to hang out with him!"

"He hangs out with us?"

"...true true." Rise nodded in agreement. "But still! This girl is totally hitting on him! And I demand to know why!"

"Are you suggesting that we disrupt our friend's privacy?"

Rise was about to agree -

"-No!" I declined, standing up taking a bite of the semi-cold meat skewer.

She began to bury her face into her hands, and I could tell that behind those hands with the pink and white painted fingernails that she was forcing herself to cry. One does not simply fool an ace detective.

"But... But... Naooottoooooo" Rise whined, her face in attempt to look cute and what Yosuke-kun calls it _'puppy dog eyes'_. She whimpered like a pup, and began rubbing her temple on my arm. Rise continued on, and I refused to give her the benefit of the doubt by agreeing. Suddenly, She stood up, grabbed onto my arm tightly, her long nails digging onto my sleeve. She whispered low at my ear, a gloomy, grunge, and threatening voice. "If you don't do this with me, Shirogane, I will tell everyone that you had a wet dream about Teddie."

Pulling away from her, I was taken aback and my eye twitched. I was simply dumbstruck.

"I never did!"

"Oh I will... And you know how Teddie is."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Shirogane. You may be an ace detective, but I am an ace actress, which means..." She paused, walking next to me to whisper onto my ear again, the same frightening tone of voice. "...I am an ace con"

I could hear Yamato-Takeru laugh and buzz in my head, and I felt scared yet at the same time interested on her proposition. Rise-san was not one to do something so rash, and so fatal, specially since it included the hormonal, womaniser Teddie. Yet, deep in my mind, as a detective, I was curious to know who this girl was, especially since it included someone who was dear to me.

Kanji-kun. One of my closest, cherished friends. He was, without a doubt, the most interesting person I have ever encountered. Even if he was easily readable to the others, he was the opposite to me. I would always find myself in his presence unable to deduce his next actions or reactions, yet usually they were the constant blushing and stuttering, but those reactions were ambiguous. They could always convey that he was physically sick, nervous (probably because I was a law enforcement and he never really had a good reputation with them), or maybe there was something about me that discomforted him. Was it the hat? My grandfather did always have trouble communicating with me due to my hat as it was an efficient tool on hiding my true feelings. Still...Kanji-kun, with someone...as much as I believed that it was a normal human act to socialise with someone outside our investigation team, I was mostly intrigued to the fact that Rise mentioned that this girl was flirting with him. So someone is also interested in Tatsumi-san? fascinating...Yamato-Takeru kept buzzing and I mentally told him to stop it, but he carried on.

"So you in?" Rise asked, giving me a sly wink. She took a last bite out of her meat skewer and held out her arm, welcoming me to link with her with my own.

I sighed once more and gave in, slipping my own arm onto hers.

_And so...the blackmailing begins. _

* * *

**A/N:** It's really quite tricky to do Naoto's perspective. So I apologise if she seems out of character in this chapter. Once again I apologise if I have done any grammatical and spelling errors. Please feel free to tell me so, in order for me to fix it. Thank you -

I simply believe that Yamato-Takeru is just a sass, and he knows it.

**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned are from the game, Persona 4 owned by Atlus.

* * *

_**Next**_** Chapter:**

The spying begins with Rise on the lead!

_**Little script sneak peak:**_

**Rise:** That dress is sooo cute!  
**Naoto:** Are we looking at the dress or at Kanji?  
**Rise:** The dress! It's cuter!  
**Naoto:** I beg to differ.  
**Rise:** Whhhhhaaaattttttt?!


End file.
